Below Zero
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: After 4 years of separation, 5 strange friends with strange abilities come back together after they find someone like them again. Yet the journey to reaching this fragile peer is filled with treachery due to corrupt police officials, greedy governments, and a power struggle between nations. Question is...when will the living body count be at zero?


Chapter 0ne, POV Incident Report.

Name: Billy Gideon Kramer.

Age: 17.

Eye Color: Red.

*Blah blah legal things that officers write and file.*

Incident: Walked into a hospital room and spoke with a patient, to which the patient committed suicide shortly thereafter. Suspect thought to have implemented the thought to the patient, or murdered him and attempted to make it look like suicide. Victim died by cardiac arrest. Suspect placed into custody shortly afterwards.

Chapter 1.1, POV FP Fallen Angel.

Flash. Bioduel. Terrancy. Guy Mister. These are names I haven't heard in ages since the Terrikati Fire. Dark days, they were, dark days, and to think we had done so well. Of course, every good defense has a crack, and the crack forms from a slight tremor, and it trembles until it's no longer a crack but a tear, and then a rip, and then, there are only pieces left. This is what happened to the team, the PeAce, fragile enough to be shattered by a single man. And in these pieces, I was unable to hold it together. I've failed as a leader, and now we're all in hiding. Hell's Angels, the reporter had said, except "much more than a biker gang". Of course, to keep a big power struggle from happening, and everything else you know what happens to special subjects like us, we all went into hiding.

Basically, I'll write how it happened, briefly. We had all been fine, another day. We had all graduated from college and were excited to finally be in the real world, for real (I mean, at least THEY were…). Until a fire started, and of course, we had gone to covertly save innocent civilians, and a reporter saw one of us at the scene, and caught it on camera. Luckily, her face couldn't be identified, she wasn't in her normal form. But enough of that. It's all it took, and even though he was severely burned, the reporter was able to catch it all and put it on tape too, blaming us for what happened. We were all found afterwards, aside from Terrancy of course, they didn't suspect her in her regular form. The reporter later died of a heart attack, thought to be an overdose of painkiller medications. It wasn't, I can tell. It's another Zero. I can tell from the footage, I hacked it into my files easily, not very well guarded, I did it from my eye tech. We only got out because the police station lost the power to it, and we emerged unharmed yet basically revealed to the world. So we all went into hiding, in pairs, so if one person was caught the other could inform us personally where and how. Or, both are captured. Either way takes a risk but, strategy is important. I paired the more strategic ones of us with the other less strategic ones so it's fair. I'm with Terrancy, which is the best, for I'm highly abnormal while she can get away with what she can do. Guy Mister is with Bioduel, and Flash is on his own, because his abilities certainly can earn him a GETTAFREEPASSHEREONDISONE card, as he would say it. These are strategic, yet I have no clue how the other are doing socially or emotionally. I haven't even called Terrancy, well, that, for the 4 years we've all been separated. The others haven't contacted me, for safety reasons, and Terrancy is very often in close quarters to me.

It helps with my alibi that I'm almost entirely blind, to which that statement is a lie. I am blind. Yet, I have received technology from an unknown source that allows me to see..with aviators. I am told by some people that I look almost exactly like an infamous teenager, to that I reply, "Is it me?". With a condition such as blindness, how could someone like I ever function alone? Well, others believe me when I say my ears are so sensitive I know everything going on around me. I do, because that part is true, to an extent. But I can see like no other, and it's...almost like I can feel something strange. If in a heated situation, it's like everything slows down and information streams into me, and I know what to do. Here's some info about me. I'm 22 years old, and currently in medical school. I listen to the teacher, I write things I already know, into my overly tidy textbook. I usually have my hair flowing down...it's kinda long, nearly at my shoulders, and very curly. Used to not be that way, but I had to change my appearance. I wear a black duster, army boots, and blank black tees to not stand out, but if I do it makes me seem a bit more intimidating. Of course, blind people aren't exactly intimidating.

Terrancy, or as she's actually named, Clancy Aret Tenna, is who I currently take residence with. She's unsuspecting for sure, for a Zero. Her regular form is a young woman, not fully developed in mind or body but still past her awkward teen years, being around 22, although her actual age is unknown to me. She has hair that's mostly a dark brown, but has a tint of orange to it, especially around the ends. Her face is a bit chubby, with rounded cheeks and a sort of circular shape to it. Speaking of it, it's marked by freckles and some late acne, but her eyes radiate a shimmering beauty, in how they're iridescent. If you look directly at her eyes, they appear to be brown, but looking even slightly off from direct and they can be a vast amount of colors. This is a side effect to her abilities, but more on that soon.

Her body is also a bit of a mix. She's quite chubby, but not entirely rotund. I suppose what someone would look like if stung by wasps, and their skin not swollen was puffed up to match the height of the stings. Basically, thick is a better term. She has what one would call modest proportions. Now, I'm not exactly proud to admit, but information streamed to me can often be from things not relevant to what I want to know, and sometimes inappropriate. From what I know after one morning eating breakfast at a cafe and wanting to know where they got the beans from (illegally, I found out), she wears a CC cup. I know it was hers and not any other woman's from the cafe because, thanks to the early hours, I was able to detect where the info was coming from, like a little indicator (actually, that's exactly how I know.). I don't exactly care, but when describing someone or something, I try to be appropriate or at least not be blunt, to try and be a bit more civilized than some of the masses. She usually likes color or cute animals, and that mostly details what kinds of shirts she wears (Size 18, I believe. Same day at the cafe) and various loose pants (size 16, her usual fit is 14. One from cafe, other from laundry. I do it more), just in case. By that, I mean in case she has a glitched transformation.

Now, I should get to that. She has the ability to transform into any animal, anthro or not, and use their strengths and ignore their weaknesses. However, she is stuck with that transformation for at least an hour, and shares appetites and instincts with what she is. That was problematic when she cooked for the team on Game Night (no one usually eats a dead possum with its fur still on it). She also can be any creature that has yet to exist, such as dragons or any kind of animalistic troll or something of sorts. Of course, her being found out is the most dangerous of all. She could be used for breeding monstrous creatures, anything she's seen that qualifies as some sort of possible animal (no gnomes or things like mutated humans. The Rake would count), or being mind-controlled to become a monstrous beast herself, outfitted with top-grade government gear (And I know the government has these abilities.). It doesn't help with her personality. She's intelligent in books but not on the street, is easily fooled, and is very fragile with what she believes in. She's very generous, a bit of a hypochondriac, and very sly in fitting in jokes relevant to the topic she's in, when engaged in conversation. She doesn't take well to muggers, though, because all that fades and a snarling mess of non-intimidation. Then I do something.

I'm making myself out as some sort of all-around awesome dude, aren't I? Able to gather any info I want at will, I have excellent skills at combat and detective work to figure out strategies and plans to foil any issues, or find out info better, but it all comes at a flaw. Once a month, I lose all my intellect from knowledge I gained, and am left only with what I already know. This is to prevent my brain from overworking itself to the core itself, so I don't, you know, die. The next day, after around (not exactly) 24 hours, it all comes back from where I stored it, and back again I go. During this time, Clancy certainly likes to be up in my personal space. Unnerves me a bit, but I suppose she knows I can't detect how she's feeling then.

I suppose before I stop, I should mention the others.

Bioduel can create anything with his right hand, destroy anything with his left. However, to do either thing, he has to have something in his hand and his hand in use must be cold, or else it will be heated up so much it could burn him. More on him, and well, everyone else, later, but these basics help you know who we are. Flash can stop time for a maximum of 30 seconds, and do whatever he wants in that time. For everyone else, nothing seems different, but perhaps that guy next to you has already finished using the urinal and is washing his hands, even though literally a second ago, he was next to you. He's reckless like that. However, every time he uses it, it takes one day away from his lifespan for every second of time stopped. So he only uses that sparingly.

Guy Mister is a special case. He has a beautiful smile, charming features, and great overall appearance, but you wouldn't be able to tell. He always wears a Guy Fawkes mask, with a matching V for Vendetta appearance. He is extremely slippery, incredibly hard to catch, and can turn invisible, with better combat abilities than myself and a high knack for weaponry and knowledge of philosophy and nearly everything else. The downside there, is all it takes is a single hit, and he's done. Punch him with medium force in the stomach and he'll be unconscious for hours, or slipping and hitting his back, can put him to sleep for a day. He's a glass cannon to the max. He and I work together a lot, more incognito than the others. We haven't all been together for 4 years...with another Zero, though….we have to get back together.

(More fun later, See ya.)


End file.
